Great Expectations
by Kirst93
Summary: EMISON. Who doesn't ship these guys seriously! A slightly different take on them though. Please review/follow/fave etc that would be awesome :).
1. Runnin' On Sunshine

_Decided to go with a different approach to this story. Doesn't follow the show I know but hopefully it will be enjoyable. Please review they make writing so much better! (Will be all Emily's pov)  
_

* * *

3 Years Ago

I was fourteen when we moved to Rosewood, Pennsylvania. I liked it pretty quickly, I hadn't met many people but since it was summer I guessed I would see people out and about soon enough. I had met the boy from across the street earlier in the day his name was Toby and he seemed nice enough. He was friendly and I had a feeling that given time we could become good friends. It felt like home despite the fact that we hadn't lived in Rosewood for a long time. Since there was no school I slipped on my running sneakers and made my way out of my new room and downstairs. "I'm going for a run Mom I won't be too long" I said as my Mom unpacked boxes in the kitchen. "Okay just be safe and take your phone," she replied with a smile. "I will," I shouted back as I made my way outside and headed for the park for an afternoon jog, being a swimmer it was important that I kept in decent shape. I had high hopes of making the swim team when I went to Rosewood High after the summer holidays.

I enjoyed going for a run in the summer, it was almost as if the sunshine brought people a new lease of life, they were always happier and friendlier in the summer. However turning into the park it was surprisingly quiet, I noticed a few people walking their dogs but for the most part there were not many people around. Rounding the corner of the park my attention was drawn to the benches that sat on the edge of the grass. I felt as the air was knocked out of my lungs as I looked at the blonde girl who was sitting on one of the benches. As I made my way towards the bench I had trouble focusing my attention on anything else other than the blonde girl who had just opened the cover of her book. I was dazzled by her. Before I had the chance to look away she looked up, her piercing blue eyes found mine and for a second the world seemed to stand still. I gave her a small smile which she surprisingly returned but before I could do anything else I bumped into one of the trash bins. To hide my embarrassment I drew my eyes away from hers and made my way further around the park.

As I stepped into my house my mind was still swirling with thoughts of the blonde girl I had seen in the park. I had always known I was a little bit different to other girls, I didn't like boys I never had and deep down I knew I never would. My parents had no idea about how I felt and I dreaded the day that I would have to tell them. They were Mr. and Mrs. Military and I was their perfect little girl. There weren't many times I had felt an instant attraction to a girl but in the park there was something different about her and I hoped that I would see her again, I assumed she was about the same age as me so even if I didn't see her again in the park hopefully I would see her at school. "Em is that you?" I heard my Mom shout, breaking me from my daydream. "Yeah it's just me I will be through in a minute," I shouted back, removing my sneakers. Walking into the kitchen the place was still a mess with empty boxes and cutlery that still did not currently have a home in our kitchen, the kitchen being one of the last rooms that we had left do. "How was your run?" my Mom asked. "Fine yeah it's a nice place here I like it" I replied with a smile. "I think we will go out for dinner tonight when your Dad get's back from getting groceries, this place is a mess," my Mom said as she looked around the kitchen. "Okay that's fine then I am just going for a shower," I replied as I made my way out of the kitchen and upstairs.

After showering and changing I made my way back downstairs to be greeted with a hug from my Dad. "I think your Mom said we are going to a restaurant in town," my Dad said as he released me from his hug. "Yeah my Mom said, I'm just going to sit in the car" I replied. A short while later we pulled up outside the restaurant that my Mom had picked. I noticed that there was a coffee shop next door called The Brew, it looked like a nice little place that could be useful for caffeine before and after school. After our meal we made our way back outside, interested in the coffee shop I asked my Mom if I could go in for a coffee before we went home, she agreed as my Dad wanted coffee too. Walking in I noticed there were a lot of younger people inside, it seemed like a teenagers hangout. "I think you will meet friends here Em" my Dad stated as he ordered for us. I nodded in agreement before I turned my attention back to the menu that was on the counter. "They look around your age Em you should go and say hi to them," my Dad said as he broke my attention from the menu. I followed his line of sight that ended in a group of four girls at the table, two brunettes and two blondes. I felt the air leave my lungs for the second time that day as I saw the girl from the park.

Turning around quickly I hoped that she hadn't noticed me looking at her again. A few minutes later the barista called our names and I was relieved that we could now leave. As I turned I bumped into someone nearly spilling my coffee, looking up I saw the girl from the park smiling back at me. "It seems like we can't stop bumping into each other today" she said tilting her head slightly. I laughed nervously before I spoke. "I know I recognised you from earlier" I replied. "Me too" she replied still looking at me. "I'm Alison," she said. "I'm Emily" I replied and despite the erratic beating of my heart I was able to smile back at her.


	2. Falling Awake

_Should be pretty regular updates with this story. Thanks for all the follows/faves etc they are appreciated. Please review!  
_

* * *

With my Mom being in Texas to see my Dad I arrived home to an empty house, making my way towards my room I peeled my jacket off before the rest of my clothes followed. I stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to rinse the remaining chlorine off of me. Alison was at the swim meet today for a change, usually she had 'prior engagements' but today she was there with Hanna, Spencer and Aria. It had been three years since I met Alison and I think I had loved her everyday since that first day when I had seen her in the park. My feelings went seemingly unreciprocated although sometimes I thought that she knew how I felt about her. I couldn't complain too much though she had invited me to join her group and I managed to get three other best friends out of it. Admittedly I was closer with Hanna than Aria or Spencer but I knew they would always be there if I needed them. Stepping out of the shower I quickly dried off and changed into my comfy sweatpants and jumper before I sank into my bed. Just as I closed my eyes I heard my phone vibrate in my bag, getting up I pulled my phone from my bag and answered.

"Hey Em it's me" I would have known the voice that said 'me' anywhere. "Hey Ali, what's up?" I replied. "Spencer's parents said we could use the barn tonight since it's Friday if you want to come over with us?" she asked. "Yeah of course" I replied, "what time are you going over there?" I finished. "We will be there around seven," she answered. "Yeah that's fine I will be there" I replied as I hung up the phone. I had 3 hours to kill before I would see Ali again. The three hours passed quickly and soon enough I was pulling up outside Spence's house, I noticed that Aria and Hanna's car were already there so I made my way inside. "Hey Em" Hanna said as she hugged me. "Hey where are the others?" I asked. "They went out to get pizza, we thought you'd want pepperoni to share with me I hope that's okay," she answered. "Yeah of course it is" I replied with a smile. As we both sat down onto one of the couches the barn door opened and in came Aria, Spencer and Ali with our pizzas. "So guys what film are we watching tonight?" Aria asked. "How about a horror?" Spencer suggested. We all nodded in agreement as Spencer removed Silence of the Lambs from it's case.

"Budge up Han" Ali said as she walked over to the couch Hanna and me were sitting on. As Hanna moved over a bit Ali sat in the middle of us, her body practically pressed against mines. Instead of saying anything I bit into my slice of pizza and watched as the opening credits rolled past. I often wondered if anybody noticed how I was with Ali, looking around they all looked oblivious and I was glad of that. "It's cold in here" Aria stated as she took another silence of pizza. "Well duh it is winter" Hanna replied. I had to laugh, her one-liners were usually the best source of comedy in my day. "I'll get us blankets, do you guys want one?" Spencer asked looking over at us. "Yeah" Ali replied for us. "Can you get me one Spence I'm moving over to the empty chair this is uncomfortable and it doesn't look like any of them two are moving" Hanna replied pointing at me and Ali. I just shrugged in reply unsure of what to say.

"Ali" I whispered not wanting to interrupt the film. "Can you move a little the arm of this couch is hurting my back" I said as I turned my body into a comfier position. "Sure Em" she replied moving slightly further away. As I settled back into place I placed my arm a long the top of the couch, for some reason Ali settled back into place in the crook of my arm pulling the blanket up and around us. "Are you guys now a couple but haven't told us yet?" Hanna asked with a laugh. I could feel the redness creep up my chest and neck grateful that the lights in the barn were out and we were in darkness. "She could do worse, couldn't you Em?" Ali asked turning her head up towards me. I nodded in agreement as we all turned our attention back to the film. I pushed my head back to look at the ceiling, I must have been really bad in a previous life if this is my punishment I thought as I felt Ali stir against me.

"Aren't you scared Em?" Ali asked as she turned her head in towards my shoulder. "A little" I admitted. Despite having seen the film before it still made me slightly jumpy. "Even I'm a little jumpy at this film" Spence reassured me as she linked her arm with Aria's. I could smell the scent of Ali's fruity shampoo as her face pressed against my shoulder again. I didn't draw attention to myself as I allowed my arm to fall from a long the top of the couch and around Ali. I gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as she pulled her face away from my shoulder to look at me, looking me in the eye I could feel as my stomach began to flutter which had become a regular occurrence whenever she looked at me. She was beautiful, she always had been but in this light even more so. She broke the eye contact and as she turned her head back towards the TV she let out what sounded like a contented sigh.

As the end credits began to roll, I untangled my arm from Ali's shoulders and made my way to the bathroom. Looking at myself at the mirror I gave myself a mini pep talk before I changed into my pjs. If Ali sat with me during the film then chances are she would be sleeping beside me too. We had slept over together many times before but never on anything as small as Spencer's couch, I imagined we would be pretty close together. "I can do this," I said to myself as I left the bathroom. As I walked back into the living area the rest of them were already in their sleeping places, Spencer and Aria were sharing as usual, Hanna was on the chair by herself and Ali was stood waiting on me. "You're taller you can lie at the back of the couch and I will go in front" she said as I walked towards her. I furrowed my brow in confusion usually it was a top and tail thing. "I'm still cold and you're warm" she explained simply. I took my place at the back of the couch and lay on my side as I watched Ali settle on her side in front of me.

After what seemed like hours I was pretty sure everyone was asleep. Hanna definitely was and I hadn't seen Spencer or Aria move in a while. Unsure where to put my hand I settled it on Ali's hip glad that she was asleep, that way I could avoid the awkward conversation of why I had done it. Truth was I just wanted to be close to her it's all I had ever wanted. To my surprise I felt as Ali's right hand moved on top of mines on her hip, then as she moved our hands around her stomach she pressed her back against me bringing us closer together, the scent of her shampoo filled my nostrils again as I closed my eyes. Maybe it would be the first and last time it happened but I was going to sleep with my arm around Ali and I loved it.


	3. Got A Secret

_I know Spencer's barn doesn't have a kitchen but in my story it does haha. Please fave/follow/review etc they are awesome! Makes me want to update quickly :).  
_

* * *

I blinked my eyes half open as I felt the light on my face. It took me a few seconds to process where I was and more importantly who I was with. With the warmth under the duvet I could tell Ali was still next to me the heat was radiating off of her, our legs had somehow managed to get tangled up during the night and my hand still remained around her stomach allowing us to remain close. I wondered if this is what it would feel like to wake up with her everyday, it was something I doubted I would ever know but there was always a little part of me that had hope. "Morning Em" Hanna said sleepily. "Good morning I didn't know you were awake" I replied, hoping I didn't look as startled as I felt. "Just woke up a second ago" she answered running her hand through her hair. "You look cosy" she remarked. "Yeah I slept okay how did you sleep?" I asked. "Fine I can sleep on a clothes line you know me Em" she answered and it was true. I laughed as I gently pulled my arm from around Ali's waist missing the contact as soon as my arm was free. "Fancy a coffee?" I asked. "Definitely" came Hanna's reply as she made her way up from her chair.

"What time is it?" I asked as I padded through to the kitchen area. "Urgh it's just after eight I'm never up this early on a weekend" Hanna replied almost disgusted at herself for being awake so early. As she put the kettle on I grabbed our mugs and placed them on the counter. "What's going on with you and Ali?" she asked. "Nothing" I replied too quickly. "Em you know you can tell me anything?" she replied. "I know but there really is nothing going on" I answered. "Do you like her?" she asked. "Yeah of course I do she's our best friend" I replied, avoiding Hanna's face. "Em not like that you know what I mean" she replied as she put her hand over mines. I knew then that she knew about my crush on Ali, she knew I liked girls but more importantly she didn't seem to care. "You know don't you?" I asked as I felt the tears threaten my eyes. "Of course I know Em you're my best friend" she replied as she pulled me into a hug. "No one will care you know" she said as she walked towards the kettle. "Try telling that to my Mom and Dad, but Hanna please don't tell anyone," I said as I wiped the last few tears from my cheeks. "I haven't for two years I won't start now" she replied with a genuine smile.

An hour and a half passed before we made our way back into the seating area. Spencer was just waking up and Aria and Ali still looked sound asleep. "There's coffee in the kitchen Spence" I whispered as I walked past. "Oh I love you guys," she said as she stood up and stretched then made her way to the kitchen. I sat on the floor with my back against the couch me and Ali had shared the previous night. A few minutes passed before I felt Ali's hand on my shoulder. "What time is it Em?" she asked. Turning around I noticed her eyes were still closed and yet she still looked gorgeous. "Just leaving nine thirty," I replied giving her a soft smile that I knew she couldn't see. "I have to get up I'm busy this afternoon" Ali said as she finally opened her eyes. "How come you're busy?" Hanna asked. "I have a date" Ali replied, "an older boy guy asked me out and I said yes who's going to say no to that?" The question was left in the air as I had no words to answer her and I knew Hanna was thinking about me. The bubble we had been in last night was well and truly burst if it had even existed in the first place.

"Who's the guy?" Aria asked rolling over. "You guys don't know him, excuse me Em I better go and get ready," she said as she moved her legs off of the couch and towards the bathroom. Within an hour she was gone and the four of us were left sitting at the counter with our breakfast. "I wonder who the guy is?" Spencer asked as she picked up another pancake. "I wonder if it's the guy who hangs around with Noel?" Aria suggested. "No she said he was older remember?" Spencer answered. I remained silent as I began to feel the jealously bubble away in the pit of my stomach. "I wonder if he's cute he probably is you know Ali" Aria laughed. "Do you know Em?" Spencer asked. "No" I replied curtly. "Maybe we should spy on her she would do it to us" Spencer added. "Can you guys just shut up about Ali's date?" I said rendering the room silent. The jealousy that had previously been bubbling had now boiled over. "I'm sorry I have to go" I left the counter before anyone could say anything, I picked my bag up and headed towards my car. I heard as Hanna shouted my name but I refused to turn around.

I received texts from Hanna, Spencer and Aria throughout the day asking if I was okay. I wondered if Hanna knew about me then maybe they did too. It wasn't a far-fetched theory. Shortly after I had finished my dinner the doorbell rang, making my way towards the door I could see the outline of blonde hair. I guessed Hanna had come over to see if I was okay, I appreciated the thought and turned the key to unlock the door. I was surprised to see Spence and Aria standing behind Hanna. "We brought ice cream," Spence said tilting her head towards me. "I didn't tell them I swear Em they already knew" Hanna stated defensively. "We don't care Em we love you" Aria added as she pulled me into a hug. "We all do" Spencer added as she joined in our hug. Sitting with our ice cream I noticed that nothing had changed they all accepted me and loved me for who I was. "Does Ali know?" Spencer asked. "No" I replied as I shook my head. "I think on some level she likes you like that too Em" Aria chipped in. I turned to Hanna giving her a look. "They guessed that too nothing to do with me" she replied as she took another mouthful of ice cream.

As we took our bowls to the kitchen Spencer's phone began to ring. "It's Ali again" Spencer commented as she walked towards the back door to answer. "Just with my family" I heard her say "Um no I have no idea why they are not answering just now" Spencer answered while turning to give us a disapproving look. As Hanna passed me the last remaining bowl it slipped out of my hand and smashed all over the floor. "Hanna!" Aria shouted forgetting Spencer was still on the phone. "Oh no one just my Dad dropped a plate I have to go Ali I will see you tomorrow" and with that Spencer hung up the phone. "Do you think she heard that?" Aria asked. "Aria the only way she wouldn't have heard you would be if she was on the other side of the planet" Hanna scolded. "Thanks Spence I just can't see her right now" I admitted. As she made her way over we all huddled into our second group hug of the day. They loved me and accepted me, maybe Ali would too when I eventually found the courage to tell her.


	4. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

_It's nice to be nice so follow/fave/review :)  
_

* * *

On Monday lunch time I made my way into the school canteen with Hanna, our arms interlocked as always. "How was the rest of your weekend then?" Hanna asked as we picked up our food. "Fine, thanks for coming over it means a lot Hanna" I replied. "You're our best friend Em we love you, did Ali call you again?" she countered. "Nope not a thing I guess her date went well I'm sure we will hear all about it in a minute, it will get dangled in front of us like shiny diamonds" I answered rolling my eyes. "Oh Em it will be okay" she soothed. "I know" I replied as I patted her arm. I sat down at the table next to Hanna, we were opposite of Aria and Spencer, Ali hadn't arrived yet which was a normality she was always late. Just as I opened my sandwich she appeared with her lunch although from the look on her face I had a feeling she wasn't very happy. "How was the rest of your weekend with your family Spence?" Ali asked sweetly. "It was fine yeah," Spence grumbled in reply not looking up at her. "Yeah it's funny I thought I heard Aria shout in the background" she replied. The way we all looked at each other gave our game away. "Yeah that's what I thought," Ali said as she lifted her food and left our table.

"Why does everything we do come back to bite us hard?" Hanna asked. I shook my head in reply, the last thing I wanted was Ali to be upset with me. As the bell rang we made our way to English, Ali's seat across from me remained empty for the whole class. "Do you think she went home?" I asked. "Probably we did lie to her, she's probably just annoyed" Spencer replied. "She once told me that sometimes lies are more interesting than the truth" Hanna chimed in. "I don't think that's the case in this situation Han" I replied. On my way home I stopped into The Brew for some much needed caffeine, afterwards when I got home I had planned to text Ali to see if she was okay but as I walked into the coffee shop I saw her sitting in a booth by herself looking out of the window. Instead of ordering I made my way over to the booth where she was sitting. "Hey" I said softly as she continued to look out of the window, not turning her face towards me.

"Come on Ali, it's not as if you haven't told a lie before" I coaxed. As I sat down I put my hand over hers which eventually made her turn around. "We're sorry, we were just kind of annoyed that you ditched us for your date that's all" I lied. "Yeah well that sucked didn't it? He was a complete jerk to me" she replied shaking her head. "Why what happened?" I asked, genuinely hoping that she was okay. "Nothing, just forget it," she answered. We sat in silence for a while until she broke it. "Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked. "Nope I don't have swim practice so I'm free, why do you want to come over?" I replied, hoping that she did. "Yeah I can come over about seven," she answered. "Okay well I'm going to go home and shower then we can order food if you want?" I asked. "Yeah I will see you at seven Em" she replied as she got up and walked away from the booth. I managed to draw my eyes away from her before it became too obvious that I was staring at her as she left. It was selfish but I didn't care I was glad that her date with the older guy had not gone well.

For a change Ali showed up on time, at seven on the dot the doorbell rang and there she stood with our Chinese food. "I just picked up your usual order I hope that's okay," she said as she walked past me and towards the kitchen. "Yeah that's fine Ali" I replied as I locked the door behind her. We ate our food in relative silence, she was obviously still a bit annoyed with us about what happened on the Saturday afternoon. "It's cold in here tonight" Ali announced as she sat on the couch, running her hands up and down her arms. "I can get us blankets if you want?" I answered. "Just one will do we can share right?" she countered, looking over at her I was positive I could see her eyes light up slightly but the light disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Within ten minutes we were practically in the same position as we were in Spencer's barn, my arm was even around her shoulder again. She rifled through a few movie channels before she found a typical chick flick film, then as it started I felt her completely relax against me. I hoped that every movie night we had from then on would end up with us sitting together like that.

Unable to curb my curiosity I spoke to her during the film. "Ali, what actually happened with your date, why was it so bad?" I whispered. "He was a jerk to me he only wanted one thing you know what boys are like" she replied with a laugh as she turned towards me. "Well he's crazy," I admitted. "Why?" she asked, I could tell I had her complete attention. "Because it's you, who wouldn't want you Ali?" I conceded. "You tell me Em I'm open to suggestions" she replied as she looked at me, her eyes glued to mine searching for the answers that she already knew. In that moment I was sure that she knew how I felt about her and she knew I was attracted to her. I smiled as I leaned down into her, feeling her soft lips against mine, I was amazed at how good it felt to kiss her. Better than I had ever imagined, I knew then that my feelings for her would never be reversed no matter what happened between us. I ran my tongue along the edge of her lip but stopped myself from going any further. As we pulled away she smiled softly at me before she kissed my cheek.

The next morning as I made my way into school I looked around for Ali. "Is Ali here yet?" I asked Aria. "Yeah she just left to make a phone call she should be back any minute is everything okay Em?" she looked genuinely concerned. "Yeah it's fine don't worry she came over last night and left her scarf at my house that's all" I replied. I hadn't told anybody about the kiss although I really wanted to but for some reason I felt it was best not to. Just as I turned to look for her again Hanna and Spencer approached us and then the bell rang. I pushed Ali's scarf back into my bag as I made my way to my first class, my thoughts still swimming of the previous night. When lunchtime came around I made my way into the canteen and headed towards the table we always sat at. "Ali you left your scarf last night" I said as I handed it over to her. "Oh thanks Em I'm going to wear it tonight that guy from the other night wants to take me out again to apologise for being a jerk" she replied as she put the scarf into her bag. "You're going back out with him?" I commented. "Yeah sweetie, sometimes you just have to have patience when it comes to guys you know what it's like right?" she goaded. "No Ali I don't actually," I snapped as I pulled my bag over my shoulder and headed out of the canteen.


	5. Come Around

_Review it's nice to be nice and they are good to read even if it's just a few words its appreciated so do it :).  
_

* * *

"Em wait" I heard Ali call as I stormed my way out of the school and towards my car. I kept my pace quick knowing she would not be able to keep up with me in the shoes that she was wearing. Sometimes I loved the perks of wearing sneakers to school. Slamming my car door I quickly pulled away as I saw her standing at the school entrance flanked by Hanna, Aria and Spencer. Despite what she had done to me I knew I would forgive her, we all always did but for a change I made a promise to myself that I would not give in to her so easily this time. After driving out of the school I made my way into The Brew and ordered my usual coffee, I felt a headache begin to brew at the base of my skull and willed it to go away while I sipped my coffee. "Mind if I join you?" I heard the voice ask. Opening my eyes I was greeted by Paige who had a coffee in hand "Sure go ahead" I replied motioning to the seat across from me.

"So why aren't you at school?" she asked looking at her watch. "I had a fight with Ali and I stormed out" shaking my head I laughed at the silliness of it. "Why aren't you?" I countered. "I felt unwell this morning but it seems to have passed" she answered. An hour later and we were still chatting, surprisingly I had, had a good afternoon better than I had expected after my fight with Ali. "Thanks Paige I have had a good afternoon" I admitted. "Me too Emily maybe I will see you out of the pool again?" she asked. "Yeah I don't see why not, here's my number" I replied as I scribbled down my number to her. Despite my feelings for Ali I knew the chances of us ever happening were small and Paige was nice, in fact she was really nice and we had a lot in common. Maybe more than I had ever realised. As I turned around from the booth we were sitting in it was my turn to watch Ali leave, she glanced at Paige and me before she exited the shop quickly. I shared a look with Paige before I exited the shop too. I was unsure if it was seeing me that made Ali leave or whether it was because she saw me giving Paige my number. Part of me hoped for the latter.

As I stepped outside I saw Ali further ahead down the street, she was unmistakable. I could pick her out in any room. Sticking to my promise I headed in the opposite direction towards my car, I turned once more to look back at her and when I did her eyes met mine. It felt like the first day in the park all over again. Feeling the butterflies flutter in my stomach I drew my eyes away from hers and walked back towards my car. Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket I pulled it out and saw Hanna's name pop up on the screen. "Hey" I answered. "Hey Em are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine why?" I replied. "You know why, if it makes you feel any better Ali was kind of upset" she explained. "Yeah well maybe now she will know how I felt" I answered "sorry Hanna I have to go I just got in the car ready to go home, I will text you later" and with that I hung up the phone. Pulling out of my space I headed for home.

As I made my way upstairs I felt my phone vibrate again. There was no hello or hi it was simply '_Call me – Alison._' I shoved my phone back in my pocket and continued my way to my room throwing my bag to the floor. A few hours later, I sat my book down on the coffee table and made my way to the door which was currently ringing. Opening it I was surprised to be met by Alison. "What do you want?" I asked, not opening the door fully. "To apologise" she replied. I nodded as I stood to the side allowing her to come in, I closed the door behind us as she walked into the living room. As she sat down she picked up the book that I had been reading. "I didn't know you liked this book Em, it's one of my favourites. It was what I was reading the day I first saw you," she said flicking through the pages. I was surprised that she had remembered she was reading Great Expectations that day. "Yeah I like it too" I answered. "You know Pip gets Estella in the end right?" she asked. I nodded in agreement as she made her way over towards me.

"Can I read you some?" she asked. "Yeah sure" I replied, wondering when her apology would come or if this was her own strange version of an apology. She sat down next to me as she began to read. "I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be" and as she finished the last words her eyes lingered on me. This time it was her who leaned into me, I felt her lips brush softly against mines and all the resolve from earlier had disappeared. "Don't do this if you don't mean it Ali" I said, as we pulled slightly apart. "I do mean it Em" she replied as she placed her hand delicately around my neck before she pulled me in for another kiss. This time the kiss was stronger, fuller than the previous two had been, I felt as her tongue ran over mine allowing the kiss to deepen. As she lay back on the couch her hand remained around my neck which allowed her to pull me on top of her gently. I expanded my kisses to the exposed skin on her neck and collarbone before I found her lips again.

The following morning I made my way into school late and alone. Apologising as I made my way into Ezra's class I took my seat across from Ali, I smiled at her before I sat down thankful that the smile was returned. Kissing Ali the night before had been unbelievable it was everything I had wanted for the past three years and more and when she left she didn't seem to regret it she even kissed me goodnight. "You guys made up now?" Aria asked as we sat down at the lunch table. "Yeah we have, haven't we Em" Ali answered as she grabbed my hand before giving it a small squeeze. "Yeah we have" I smiled at the rest of the group. I ignored the look Hanna gave us as I turned my attention back to the food I had bought for lunch, Hanna's third degree would have to wait until later and I was sure that it would.

"So Ali how did your second date go last night?" Spencer asked wiggling her eyebrows. Instead of feeling jealous I felt slightly smug knowing that Ali had been with me last night instead. "I didn't have one I went over to Em's to apologise" Ali admitted. "Wow you must be special Em" Spencer coughed. I laughed as I pulled my hand from Ali's to open my bottle of water. "Em you have something on your jeans" Ali said as she brushed at the non-existent something on my jeans. As I looked for whatever was on my jeans I was surprised as Ali moved my hand over to her thigh. Placing her hand over mines I looked around at the rest of the table to see if they had noticed, they seemed oblivious to what Ali had just done. As Aria, Hanna and Spencer discussed today's classes, I turned my head to smile at Ali. She gave my hand another gentle squeeze before she shyly smiled back at me.


	6. Oh, where do we begin

_Review they are awesome and it makes me want to write :). Enjoy!_

* * *

"That was a bit risky today in the canteen today at lunch" I said as Ali and me walked to my car. "What's life without a little risk Em?" Ali replied with a cockiness that only she could pull off. It was risky but I had loved every minute of it, the thrill of getting caught had over ridden my fear of being caught. "The girls are coming over to mines tonight do you want come over?" she asked. "Yeah of course I want to come over, what time do you want me there?" I replied as we left the school grounds. "They are coming over at seven so you can come over at six" she said as she gave me a smile. "I do like the sound of six" I admitted with a smile of my own. We were acting like a couple in love, yet I had no idea if that's what we were. I didn't want to push Ali on it so I pushed my questions to the back of my mind and drove in the direction of Ali's house so I could drop her off. They questions would have to wait for another day, I was just happy to be seeing her again later in the day.

A few hours later I approached Ali's font door. I knocked twice and was surprised when Mrs. DiLaurentis answered the door. "Hi Emily it's good to see you, Ali is in her room she told me to send you up" she said as she invited me in. "Thanks Mrs. D I will just go up to her room then" I replied as I made my way to the stairs. I knocked before I entered her room, when I opened the door she was laying on the bed with a book in hand. "What are you reading?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of Ali's bed. "Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov, have you never read it?" she countered. I shook my head in response. She put the book down before she pulled me onto the bed beside her. Unsure what to do with my arms I placed both of them behind my head, I watched as Ali moved over towards me to rest her head on my chest. "Hi" she said as she looked up at me. "Hi" I replied as I looked down at her before she leaned up to kiss me.

I pulled my right arm around onto her back as I pressed her as close to me as she could possibly be. "I like kissing you" I breathed hotly as we broke apart. "I like kissing you too, we should have done it a long time ago" she replied as she kissed me again. "So why did you want to put that guy in my face?" I asked and immediately regretted it. She pulled away from me and looked over towards her window. "Ali I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," I said placing my hand on her shoulder. "It's not that it will just change everything for us and maybe it won't be good" she answered and I could see that she was being genuine. "Maybe it won't be good though maybe it will be great" I replied, hopeful of getting a smile out of her. She turned to face me as she spoke again. "That's why I love you Em, you're big on happy endings" I smiled as I kissed her again. This time it was Ali who was on top of me, I placed both of my hands under her arms and onto her back and shoulder blades enjoying the sensation of her on top of me. All too soon though the sound of the doorbell drew us apart.

"Hey guys," I said as Spencer and Aria joined us. A short while later Hanna arrived. "Sorry I'm late Caleb was over, apparently Lucas was seeing some girl at the Kissing Rock tonight I wanted details" she said as she threw her shoes off. Despite being in Rosewood for three years I had never been to the Kissing Rock although I had heard stories about it. "What even is it?" I asked. "It's a rock where people go to kiss I thought the name would give it away somehow" Spencer answered sarcastically. As I threw Spence a look the girls got into a conversation about their first time at the Kissing Rock and Ali turned to face me.

"It's not just any old rock, its supposed to be haunted you know and you can feel the ghosts of the old lovers willing you to kiss and you know what they say Em you should never disappoint a ghost" I looked at the others before I answered "so it's basically a dusty old rock where people go to make out?" I asked. "Yep pretty much" Aria answered with a laugh. "I'd like to go sometime" I announced, the girls agreed to take me before they went back to their conversation. "Why who do you want to take there?" Ali asked as she looked directly in my eyes. I looked back at her and smiled before we went back to the group conversation.

The following day when school ended I made my way across the courtyard towards my car. Starting the engine I was startled when Ali jumped into the passenger side. "Jeez Ali you scared me, what are you doing here?" I asked. "We are going to the Kissing Rock today" she replied as she pulled her seat belt over her. A short drive and a few directions later we were finally within walking distance to the rock. "I didn't realise it was so close to your house" I said. "Yeah about two miles I think Spence said, of course she would know that. I think she even knows how many steps it is" Ali replied rolling her eyes. That sounds like Spence I thought. I noticed that she was shivering as we walked. "Here take this I have a jumper on underneath anyway," I said giving her my blue baseball style jacket. "Thanks" she replied as she reached for my hand. We walked the rest of the way hand in hand until we got to the rock. "I was expecting more," I said with a laugh. "Most people do" Ali replied as she rummaged around in her bag. "I brought this," she said bringing a can of red spray paint out of her bag.

"Have you turned into a graffiti artist or something Ali?" I asked confused, I watched as she crouched down and wrote our initials on the side of the rock encased with a love heart. "It looks much better now" I remarked. "I think so too" she replied as she took a seat on the rock. I walked the last few steps over and sat down beside her. "You didn't have to do this today you know, I can see you're cold," I said, although I appreciated her thought. "It's fine, I'm warmer with this on" she replied pulling at the jacket. I put my arm around her and placed my head on top of hers. I felt her pull at the edge of my jumper bringing our faces closer together. We leaned in and met in the middle, her soft lips moved against mines before I felt her tongue glide over mines. As we broke apart I felt her press her head back into the crook of my neck. "How was your first kiss at the Kissing Rock then?" she teased. "Oh you know pretty good but could have been better" I replied. She looked up at me with feigned hurt as I leaned down to kiss her again. My first kiss at the Kissing Rock had been perfect, almost movie like.

As we moved away from the rock I heard branches crunch in the woods behind us. "Did you hear that?" I asked as I turned around. "Yeah it's probably just some animal don't worry about it Em" Ali reassured me as she extended her hand for me to hold. As we walked away with our fingers entwined I had the uneasy feeling that we were not alone.


	7. Everybody Talks

_Reviews; they make the world go around!_

* * *

As we approached my car I gently nudged Ali against it. Turning around she settled her back against the car door. "Thank you for this" I said as I stepped closer to her. "You seem surprised that I'm capable of doing anything nice Em" she replied with a coy smile reaching out to grab my jumper again. "No it's not that I just appreciate you doing it for me," I answered. "You're welcome" she replied as she leaned up slightly to kiss me. Despite it being a relatively new progression in our friendship my body had almost set into a familiar rhythm when I was kissing her. A need for closeness was always there and this time it was Ali who pulled me fully into her. I could feel her against me, her body melting into mines. Despite our differences as individuals we fitted together perfectly. "Come on I'll take you home" I said as I pulled away from her. I kissed her on the forehead before I walked around to my side of the car.

"Actually can I just come over to yours?" Ali asked as we neared her house. "Yeah of course you can come over to mines" I replied. As we entered my house I closed and locked the door behind us, the darkness of the winter was quickly approaching. "Why did you want to come here?" I asked, not that I was complaining. "I forgot my parents had some fancy dinner thing and I couldn't be bothered getting in the middle of it" Ali replied. "Do you want to order food? I can't be bothered cooking," I asked. "Sure, order for us I'm just going to the bathroom" she replied before leaving my living room. Over an hour later we were both full of pizza and on the couch. I was lying with my back against the arm of the couch and Ali was in between my legs with her back against my chest. "Thanks for today it has been great," I said as I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Yeah it has" Ali replied as she turned her head to look up at me.

The vibration of my phone interrupted us from the moment we were having. Digging into my jeans pocket I saw it was Hanna who was calling me. "It's Hanna," I said to Ali before I accepted the call. "Hey" I answered. "Are you at home?" she asked. "Yeah but Ali is here as well" I said, noticing that I had grabbed Ali's attention. "Good I need to speak to you both anyway I will be there in ten minutes" Hanna replied then hung up. "Hanna is coming over," I said as I pushed my phone back into my jeans pocket. Ali shrugged in reply before she settled back down against me. I wondered what it would be like to be with her every night, if it was anything like this I wanted to sign up straight away. As the doorbell rang Ali made her way off of the couch and headed for the door. "Hey Hanna" I heard her say before I saw Hanna come into my living room. "What's up?" I asked.

"What's going on between you two?" Hanna asked straight to the point. "Nothing, why?" I answered as I looked at Ali. "I saw you at the Kissing Rock I went up there with Caleb and I saw you both and it didn't look like nothing to me" she replied. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, I knew we hadn't been alone. Running my hand through my hair I prayed that Ali would answer for us since I didn't really know what was going on between us. My prayers were answered as Ali spoke. "Okay fine you did see us Hanna but that's between me and Em" she said as she stood a little closer to me. I saw as Hanna processed what she had just heard. "So are you gay for each other now?" she asked. I rolled my eyes before I let out an exasperated "Hanna." There were a few beats of silence before Ali spoke again.

"We haven't spoken about if we are together it just sort of happened" Ali reasoned. "No a few days ago you were hurting her with some guy and now you're kissing her. You better not hurt her Ali" Hanna replied. It was like I had disappeared while the two of them began battle. "I wouldn't do that to her Hanna" Ali growled. I saw as Hanna rolled her eyes before she looked at me. "Nobody knows Hanna and we would like to keep it that way," I said. I saw as she looked away from us and I knew she had already told Aria and Spencer. "You told Aria and Spencer didn't you?" I asked. "Yeah well I couldn't keep it to myself you both are our best friends" she replied. "I'm just going to go Em seeing as I'm going to hurt you, it's nice to know what you really think of me Hanna" Ali said as she grabbed her bag and headed for my door. "Ali wait don't go" I said grabbing her arm gently. "It's fine I will see you tomorrow" she leaned up and kissed my cheek before she made her way out of my door.

"Real nice Han" I said as I made my way back into my living room. "Yeah well you are my best friend Em and I don't want to see you getting hurt" she replied as she crossed her arms. "I think she is being genuine with me" I commented thinking back over the past few days. "Just promise me you know what you're doing?" Hanna asked. I shook my head in reply. "I can't do that because I know Ali and what shes like but at the same time I trust her enough to give her a chance," I reasoned. "I love her," I mumbled as Hanna pulled me into a hug. "I know and that's what I'm afraid of" she replied as she pulled me in tighter. As Hanna left my house I knew she wasn't completely happy with Ali and me but I also knew she would stick by me with whatever choice I made with her.

As I made my way upstairs I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again, this time it was Ali. "Hey" I answered "sorry about earlier" I said. "It's not your fault Em, I know Hanna is your best friend out of us all" she replied and it was true she was. Seeing as it was a school night we didn't stay on the phone too long. "I best go and set my alarm for tomorrow," I said in disappointment. "Will I see you tomorrow at school?" I asked. "Yeah of course you will see me tomorrow" she replied. "Oh and Em?" she said just as I was about to hang up. "Yeah?" I asked, wondering what she was about to say. "I hope you know how I feel about you" she replied. As I was about to reply I heard the line go dead. Truth be told I had no idea how Ali genuinely felt about me. Throwing my phone onto my bed I headed for a quick shower before I went to sleep.

The next morning at school went as normal. Hanna or the others hadn't mentioned anything about Ali and me and me and Ali hadn't mentioned anything us. As I rounded the pillar to head to our lunch table I heard as Spencer spoke my name. Hanging back, I stayed behind the pillar out of sight to listen to the conversation. "I think Em's being really naïve," Aria said. "I know, I hope Ali isn't playing her but I have warned her already so maybe we should all say something to them," Hanna suggested. "No way then Em would blame us and Ali would too and then we would look the bad guys, no if Em wants to be with her then so be it, I think it's a mistake but its her mistake I guess" Spence chimed in. I was taken a back by the fact that my best friends were talking about me and Ali behind our backs.

"Are you guys done?" I asked as I made myself visible. "You want to talk to me about relationships okay lets do it" I said starting off my rant. "Spencer you seemingly can't date anyone who hasn't been with Melissa, first Ian then Wren" I saw as Spencer looked at the table. "Aria you are having an affair with a teacher" I hissed in a whisper. Aria must have found the same interesting spot on the table as Spencer did as that's where she looked too "and Hanna you and Caleb are on and off more than my hot water. Yeah that's what I thought, see you guys later." As I finished my rant I turned my back on them and made my way over to a lunch table by myself.


	8. I Can't Pretend

_I know Pam doesn't react like this in the show but I wanted to focus more on Emily and Ali's relationship so in my story Pam is sound with all the gayness and their relationship. **Review!**  
_

* * *

By the time Monday dinner time had come around it had been four days since I had last spoken to Hanna, Aria or Spencer. Their frequent calls usually got declined, their texts generally got deleted and I avoided them as best I could in school. I was still really annoyed at them for talking about me behind my back. It was the longest we had ever gone without speaking in the three years that I had known them and I missed them. Hearing the door open I made my way from the kitchen pulling my Mom into a bone-crushing hug. It felt like forever since I last saw her. After she had gotten her bags into the house we settled on the couch in the living room with a coffee. "How's Dad?" I asked. "Fine he misses you a lot though he can't wait until he is home again," she answered. "I can't wait to see him, I miss him a lot too," I admitted. Hearing a knock at the door I made my way up off of the couch and to the door. As I opened it I felt my mouth fall open with shock as my Dad stood in front of me. "Oh my God Dad" I shouted and this time it was my turn to be pulled into a bone crushing hug.

Swept away by my Dad coming home I had completely forgotten about my row with Hanna, Aria and Spencer for a few hours. Lying on my bed I grabbed my earphones before I plugged them into my phone. Lost in The Killers I closed my eyes and allowed my body to relax, it was the first time I had done so since our row and it felt good. Feeling an earphone being yanked out of my ear I opened my eyes to be greeted by Hanna who was hovering over me followed by Aria and Spencer at each side. "Your Dad let us in," Hanna said with a shrug. Sitting up I pulled the other ear bud from my ear and made my way over to my desk where I sat my phone and earphones down. "We're really sorry" Aria blurted out. "Yeah we came to apologise, we bought your favourite chocolate" Spencer added with an awkward smile. "You should be sorry" I replied as I took the chocolate bar.

"Can I have a piece?" Hanna asked as I tore the wrapper open. Without saying anything the three of us looked at her. "What? I'm hungry" she replied with another shrug. I rolled my eyes as I offered her the first piece which she took. "I wouldn't mind a square either" Aria added. "Do you want a piece too Spence?" I asked. "Yeah I quite like that chocolate" she replied. I shook my head as I passed the bar around. "I'm sorry too," I said as we all ate a piece of chocolate. The three of them were now sat on my bed while I stood like a teacher giving a lecture. "I over reacted but you shouldn't have spoken about us like that" I complained. "I know and we wanted to say sorry to Ali too but she didn't answer, we wanted to meet you both here tonight" Spencer replied. "It's fine, to be honest I don't even know if there is an us, we don't talk about it, it's like sacred ground we don't tred on" I admitted blowing out my cheeks. "There is an us if you want there to be" I heard Ali say from behind me.

Turning my head I had been completely unaware that she had been standing in my doorway. "How long have you been there?" I asked. "About five seconds your Dad just let me in" she replied. "Ali we're really sorry" Hanna said as she stood and motioned for the others to do the same. "It's fine I understand it I know what I can be like at times" Ali replied as she placed her hand on Hanna's arm. We hugged them goodbye before we were left alone. "I meant what I just said," Ali said as she grabbed both of my hands. "Did you really though? I don't want to be your experiment Ali," I answered honestly. "You're not I can't pretend that I don't want to be with you anymore" she replied as she looked at the floor while she interlaced our fingers. "I don't want to pretend about us either" I replied as I pulled her closer to me. Bringing her hands around my neck she leaned up and kissed me unaware that my Mom had just stepped upstairs.

After I said goodbye to Ali at the door my Mom called me into the living room. "What's going on with you and Ali?" she asked as my Dad sat on the couch. "And be truthful" she added. Feeling my heart thud in my chest with the striking realisation that some how my Mom and Dad knew about me and Ali I mumbled an incoherent reply. "How do you know?" I asked knowing they would acknowledge what I was referring too. "Em you're seventeen, beautiful, never had a boyfriend and I just saw you kissing Alison" my Mom replied. I saw as my Dad stretched his arms out to be pulling me into a hug. "It's okay Emmy we still love you" he soothed as I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. "It's not what I want" my Mom admitted "but I can't change you and I wouldn't want to anyway I love you Em" she said as she pulled me away from my Dad to wrap me in her own hug.

"So Alison?" my Dad asked. I nodded in reply. "It's a very new thing but yeah," I answered. "When I first had fleeting thoughts that you might be gay I always imagined that it would be Alison you would be with" my Mom said. Surprised I looked over at her. "Seriously?" I asked. "Seriously although part of me hoped I was wrong," she answered truthfully. "It was just the way you looked at each other it was different to how you look at your other friends" I imagined that was true, I had always looked at Ali in a different light. After we had spoken for another hour I made my way upstairs allowing my parents some time to absorb everything I had told them about me and about me and Ali. Picking my phone up from my desk I scrolled to Ali's name before I hit the call button, on the third ring she picked up.

"It's me," I announced without any greeting. "I kind of guessed," she giggled. "My parents know about me, I came out I am out" I said, feeling proud of myself. "I'm really proud of you Em" Ali replied. "And they know about us my Mom saw us kissing in my room" I added. As the silence on the phone increased so did my internal panic. "Ali?" I asked hoping she was still there. "Sorry my Mom came into my room, you're the bravest person I know Em I hope you know that" she replied. "Yeah well I didn't want to pretend anymore," I reasoned. "I don't want to pretend either but I do want a shower so I don't look scary tomorrow" she argued. "That's impossible but go shower and I will see you tomorrow" I replied. As we hung up the phone I couldn't wipe the smile that was on my face.

Putting my bedside light off I settled into bed. Turning over onto my side I leaned over to grab my phone as it vibrated against my bedside table. Sliding the bar across the bottom of my phone it unlocked to a message from Ali. Opening it, I felt the smile creep back onto my face. '_Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Sweetdreams – Ali xxx.' _Typing a quick reply I placed my phone back onto my bedside table. I was part of an 'us' with Alison DiLaurentis and I could hardly believe my luck. _  
_


	9. Girlfriend

_I actually have the next chapter written so if you'd like it posted later let me know!** Review!  
**_

* * *

The following morning I arrived at Ali's house to pick her up for school. As I got out of the car I saw her coming down the front steps. "Good morning" I said happily as I made my way towards her. "Good morning to you too" she replied as we hugged. "It's freezing today" she said as we made our way back to the car. "I know but at least it's only a like three weeks until Christmas" I replied. Opening the door for her she turned towards me. "Who said chivalry was dead?" I grinned at her before I made my way around to my side of the car. As we found a space at school I cut the engine. "I have chem first then swim practice so I won't see you again until lunch" I explained. "I can only stay for a few minutes at lunch I have a dentist appointment" she replied. "That's okay I will give you a text after school then" I replied. "I will text you after the dentist" she answered with a smile. Before we got out of the car she leaned over and brushed her lips against mine.

"So what's the plan for the Christmas dance next week?" Hanna asked as she sat down at our table for lunch. "Dynamic Duos" Aria replied. "The only Dynamic Duo I like is a large mug of coffee and a sweet pastry," Spencer grumbled. "Me too Spence" I nodded in agreement. "Oh come on it will be fun there's lots to choose from" Hanna argued. The Christmas dance was not something I was particularly looking forward to. "Maybe I won't go," I added as I took a sip of my water. "We are going" Ali argued as she sat down beside me and slid her arm through mines. "We are?" I asked as I turned to look at her. "Yep I have the perfect idea" she replied. For some reason I knew that Ali's idea of the perfect duo would not be mine.

"So come on Ali share your perfect idea" Hanna encouraged. "Well what's a better duo than Romeo and Juliet?" she replied looking at me. "Ali I'm not dressing like a dude" I replied shaking my head. "It won't be that bad we will make you look good Em" she replied smiling at me sweetly. Standing up she brought her bag over her shoulder "I have to go I have a stupid dentist appointment in thirty minutes" she explained to the others as she said goodbye to us. "Aw Romeo and Juliet how sweet is that guys" Spencer teased. "Shut up Spence" I replied as I swatted her on the arm. "I better suck it up because I'm going as Romeo aren't I?" I asked the table. I saw as they all turned to face me before a union of "yes" hit the air.

Resigned to being Romeo, the rest of the week passed quickly, too quickly as on the Friday my Mom and Dad left again for Texas but on the plus side they would both be back on Christmas Eve. On the Saturday afternoon a knock at the door interrupted me from my marathon of rubbish TV. Opening the door slightly I was surprised to see Ali. "Did I forget to meet you or something?" I said trying to remember if we had anything planned. "No" she answered stepping into the house "I went shopping," she continued as she unzipped her jacket. "Yeah the Sherlock in me worked that out" I replied nodding at the four bags. "I got us a few things for the dance" she said as she handed me two of the bags. "A few things?" I asked, "I think there's more than a few things," I continued as I looked through the items in the bag. I had to admit they weren't that bad. "At least the mask will cover some of my face," I said as we made our way into the living room.

Settling into our familiar position I wrapped my arm around Ali's shoulder while she flicked through the TV channels. "TV sucks on a Saturday" I commented. "Yeah it sure does" she replied. As a comfortable silence took over the room I ran my fingertips up and down Ali's arm. "Em?" she asked. "Yeah?" I answered. "You make me a better person," she said sincerely. "How do you figure that one out?" I asked calmly although internally I was beaming. "You just do" she replied as she turned towards me. Running her finger down my cheek she stopped at my chin as she pulled us together, the slow chaste kiss quickly became a heated battle for dominance as I felt her tongue move against mine.

For the first time in our new found relationship our kisses felt like they were leading somewhere further. I helped her move as she readjusted herself on me. As she kneeled over me I continued to kiss her before I trailed my lips a long her jaw and up towards her ear where I found a little sensitive spot. Feeling brave I allowed my hands to creep underneath her top, exposing my fingers to the smooth skin on her stomach. I gently ran my fingers over her until I settled them on the small of her back. Pulling away she rested her forehead against mine. As she leaned in to kiss me again her phone began to ring. Closing my eyes I groaned and cursed whoever it was on the other end of the phone. "Hanna has an outfit for the dance she wants us to check it out," she said almost apologetically. "Well we better go then you know what she is like when it comes to her outfits." I replied.

"You're going as Grease?" I asked. "No we're going as Sandy and Danny, it's cute" Hanna replied. "I feel sorry for Caleb," I muttered. "Em he wanted to go as Batman and Robin feel sorry for me" she replied. "Oh Batman and Robin why didn't I think of that?" I asked. "No" Ali replied putting an end to all hope of ever being Batman. "You look good Han" Ali said as she sorted the last of Hanna's outfit. "We will all look good" Hanna replied as she looked at herself in the mirror before finally approving her outfit. Over two hours later we left Hanna's house. "I need caffeine lots of it" I commented as we made our way to my car. "The Brew?" Ali asked. "You know me too well" I replied with a smirk. "I do" she replied as she pulled me in for a quick kiss.

As we got out the car across from The Brew my head was still going over the kiss we had shared outside Hanna's. "What's wrong?" Ali asked. "Nothing, just we kissed in public aren't you worried about what people would say if they saw us?" I replied. "Oh sweetie please, they wouldn't say anything and if they do, they do it doesn't bother me, does it bother you?" she asked. "No I just didn't want to make you think you had to do that kind of thing," I answered honestly. Although I was now officially 'out' I didn't think Ali had told her parents anything about us. "Come on lets go and get you coffee," she said while she linked our fingers as we crossed the street.

When we made our way inside the coffee shop I offered to get us our coffees while Ali grabbed us a table. Making my way to the counter I was greeted by Rachel who served me most days. "Your usual?" she asked with her usual friendly cheer. "Yep" I nodded in reply. "What about your girlfriend what's she having?" she asked as she nodded in Ali's direction. "Um she will have the same" I replied with a smile of my own.

As I sat our coffees down on the table I still had the smile on my face. "Why are you so happy?" she asked as she took her coffee. "Nothing" I replied as I sat down. "Tell me Em" she pressed. "It's nothing it's embarrassing" I replied. "Come on" she pressed again putting her hand over mine. "She called you my girlfriend that's all" feeling the redness creep over my chest I looked way. "I am aren't I?" she asked. "Yeah, yeah you are Ali" I replied as I looked at her again, the smile still plastered on my face.


	10. Try

_If you're kind enough feel free to share this story on Twitter/Tumblr etc that would be awesome. Also Emison Christmas is next chapter! __**Enjoy and review!**_**  
**

* * *

Looking at myself in the mirror I had to admit I made a half decent Romeo. My darker skin complexion complimented the white shirt that Ali had picked and the purple cape which tied at the front helped tidy the outfit up without being over the top. I had to give her credit where it was due she had dressed me nicely like she had promised, although I was still glad that I would be able to wear a mask to cover some of my face. Picking up the gold mask from my bed I made my way downstairs where my phone rested on the kitchen island. Despite knowing it was still a bit early I typed a quick text to Ali and the others before I made my way outside and headed towards my car so I could pick Ali up from her house.

As I approached Ali's house I saw her standing side on to the front door, studying herself in the mirror. Lost in thought, Ali didn't hear as I knocked on the open door. "Hey you" I said from the doorway. The sound of my voice seemed to bring her out of the daydream that she was in, she swiveled around to face me with a smile. "Hey you" she replied sweetly. "Sorry I'm early I couldn't wait until seven and you look beautiful" I admitted as I looked down at my shoes. She smiled at my admission as she walked towards me. "Emily you look great" Mrs. DiLaurentis commented as she made her way into the hall where we were standing "you both do, my own little Romeo and Juliet" she continued as she pulled her phone out. After a few photos Ali ran upstairs to grab her mask leaving her Mom and me alone.

"You really do look great Emily" she commented as she straightened out a bit of the purple fabric. "Thanks Mrs. DiLaurentis" I replied appreciating her comment. "Emily you can call me Jessica we are practically family now anyway right?" she asked. A bit taken a back I felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights. "Oh Emily don't worry I know about you and Ali, I know how much she means to you and I couldn't ask for a better person to love her" she said. Feeling the tension slip away I smiled at her enthusiastically as she pulled me into a hug. As I pulled away I saw Ali coming back down the stairs. "Ready?" she asked. "Yeah totally let's go," I answered confidently. I offered my hand which she accepted, I felt the electricity run through my body and I was sure she could feel it too. I heard Ali's Mom shout "have fun" as I closed the door over.

When we got to the school Ali grinned as she took my hand and pulled me towards the photographer that was there for the evening. A few snaps later and we were free to go and meet the others. A few people walked past as she interlaced our fingers, I saw them throw us a glance but nothing was said. Ali seemed oblivious to anybody apart from us. "You look very handsome Em" Ali said playfully as she sorted the mask that was covering part of my face. After kissing me gently we broke apart. "Yeah looking back I think I always wanted to be Romeo," I said with a smirk as we began to walk. "I'm glad you're my Romeo" she replied, looking over at her I noticed that she had raised her eyebrow enjoying the flirty banter we were having. Swinging our hands we walked towards the hall hearing the music begin to play in the background.

"Wow look at you guys, you look great" Spencer remarked as we made our way over to the group. "I know I make a good Romeo right?" I replied with a smirk. "Who are you Spence?" I asked. "I'm Lois Lane and my Superman is somewhere, I think he may be over at the games stalls" she replied with a shake of her head. The game stall sounded pretty appealing to me. "I'm just going with Hanna to the bathroom to sort her outfit and then I will grab us drinks I won't be long" Ali said as she kissed my cheek. "You both seem very comfortable around each other now" Spencer commented. "We are," I admitted with a smile. "I think it's adorable," Aria said as she joined our conversation. "Thank you," I replied as I pulled her into a hug. "Who are you supposed to be?" Spence asked. "Aria Montgomery" Aria replied with a smile, "since my duo would be locked away for being here with me," she continued. "It's okay you can be a Dynamic Duo with me, we can be team Sparia" Spence answered with a laugh.

A few hours later we were all finally sat at a table together with our drinks. Despite my reservations I had actually enjoyed myself, Toby and me spent the majority of the time over at the stalls and stands. "Having fun?" Ali asked. "Surprisingly I am, despite not wanting to wear this outfit I've had a good night so far" I replied. "How about you?" I asked. "Great yeah but I still haven't had a dance off of you yet" she replied with a smile. "No that's not going to happen Ali," I said "I'm putting my foot down there" I finished. "We'll see" she replied with a wink. "You know you're going to dance with her don't you?" Hanna asked as she leaned into me. "I can't dance Han I am horrible at dancing" I replied. "You'll be fine now is your chance" she announced as Zach Berkman's - Try came on. Sure enough Ali was standing at my side with her hand held out. Giving Hanna a look I stood up and took Ali's hand.

Placing my hands on Ali's waist I allowed her to take control of the dance. I felt her arms slip around my neck and her head rest on my shoulders. "This isn't so bad with you I guess," I whispered into her ear as our bodies moved to the music. "I told you you'd be fine didn't I?" she answered as she kissed me on the lips quickly. "I have a feeling this is going to be a good Christmas" I replied. Soon afterwards, Spencer and Aria joined us to dance together as did Hanna and Caleb. Swapping partners I danced with Aria and Ali danced with Spencer. "Aria I know I'm not Ezra but we're not a Dynamic Duo we're a dynamic five some look at us," I said with a laugh. "Thanks Em you always look on the bright side of things it makes me feel better," she replied as the end of the song played out.

As the night finished Ali and me made our way out of the school hand in hand. We hugged and said goodbye to the others before we headed to the car and then in the direction of Ali's house. I watched as she walked further in front of me as she climbed the front steps knowing full well that I was watching her in her dress. As we got to the front door I pulled her in closer to me. "I know what you were doing there, I know you too well Ali and that was teasing," I whispered confidently before I kissed just under her ear "and I have to admit it's taking every bit of control to remain a gentleman" I continued as I kissed her on the lips. I felt her smile against my lips as she pulled away "I hope you don't always find the need to have that much self control around me" she whispered back. I smiled at her before we kissed again, I watched as she went inside before I made my way back to the car. She had me wrapped around her finger and she knew it.

Walking upstairs to bed I pulled my mask off before undoing the first few buttons on my shirt. Hearing my phone vibrate I picked it up as Ali's name popped up on my screen with a message. '_Thank you for tonight Romeo it was perfect I think you were right this is going to be a great Christmas. Sweetdreams – Ali xxx_'


	11. Everything, All At Once

_Feel free to share on Twitter/Tumblr etc. Also this is kind of an M rated chapter so if it's not your thing don't read it. Ps I'm not really an M kind of writer so be kind!_ **Review.  
**

* * *

Since my parents were coming home on Christmas Eve, Ali and I decided to have our own Christmas celebration the day before. Baking Christmas cupcakes had not been one of our finest ideas. My cheeks were covered in flour that she had playfully thrown at me, grabbing my own handful of flour I launched it at her watching most of it miss apart from some that had landed on her top. Shaking some of the flour off of me I chased her around the kitchen island until she had nowhere else to go. "You know what they say to people who misbehave Ali, they go on the naughty list and Santa doesn't bring them any presents," I whispered in her ear as she leaned back against the counter.

"I think it's too late for me to start behaving this year," she whispered back, playing along "I think I will just have to stay on the naughty list this Christmas" she continued as she ran her flour covered hands down the side of my plaid shirt. Bringing my hands around her waist I gently lifted her on top of the island, standing in between her legs I felt as they wrapped around my back bringing us nose to nose. Rubbing my nose against hers I noticed that her nose now had flour on it too. "We match," I said as I kissed her. "We're a pair," she countered as she began to unbutton the first few buttons of my shirt. "I'm glad we're a pair" I replied as I placed my hands on the small of her back before I kissed up from her neck until I found her lips again.

"Oh jeez get a room" I heard a voice shout behind me. Turning half around I was startled to see Hanna standing in the kitchen doorway. "Hanna what are you doing here?" I asked, while Ali tried to redo the buttons she had just undone. "I came over for a Christmas cupcake like you said you were baking but clearly your definition of cupcakes is different from mine" she replied with a smirk. I heard Ali giggle as she settled her forehead on my shoulder. "No we were baking then we got sidetracked," I explained. "Yeah I can see that" Hanna replied motioning to the mess of the kitchen. Knowing that it was a lost cause I helped Ali down from the kitchen counter. "The only time I leave my door unlocked and Hanna walks in on us," I muttered out loud to no one as I began to help Ali clean things up a bit.

We spent the rest of the day curled up on my couch eating our Christmas cupcakes which, despite the earlier fiasco, had actually turned out really well. We even got approval from Hanna who left with one for her and Caleb. "Do you have a t-shirt I could borrow this is no use" Ali commented as she attempted to wipe the flour off of hers. "Yeah sure take whatever one you want," I replied as I changed into my t-shirt and sweatpants. I felt Ali press a kiss into my shoulder before I pulled my t-shirt down fully. Soon after we were back on the couch with Ali on top of me dressed in one of my t-shirts and a pair of boy shorts.

"This has been amazing Ali" I commented as she stirred on my chest. "It has," she confirmed as she cuddled in closer to my clean t-shirt. Turning my attention towards the window I saw the large snowflakes fall as night settled around us. As she leaned up I saw Ali notice them too. I watched as she got off of me before she extended her hand. Taking it she led me out of the living room and towards the stairs where she pulled me into a kiss. Making our way upstairs I had no questions or doubts about where we were headed, as we made our way into my room I spun her around so she was facing me before I gently nudged her back against the bed. Allowing her to get comfy I crawled on the bed and settled my body in between her legs before our kissing started again.

"I want you" Ali breathed out barely loud enough for me to hear. "I want you too" I replied as I hovered above her. "I've never done this before though" I whispered as I kissed her again. "Me neither but I know I want to with you" Ali replied as she sat up forcing me to sit back on my knees. I said nothing in return realising that the many times I had thought of this moment was nothing compared to the real thing. "Em?" she whispered placing her hand on my cheek. "Sorry I-" she interrupted my sentence as she kissed me. "It's okay if you don't want to there's no rush" she soothed. "No I want to, I really want to" I replied as I moved in to kiss her.

While we kissed I pulled Ali against me as close as I could. I felt as her tongue touched my lips softy, at the sensation I opened my mouth and allowed her to dominate the kiss wrapping my tongue around hers. I ran my hands up the inside of the t-shirt that she was wearing which allowed my fingertips to glide over the slight ridges of her ribcage. Moving my hands around to the soft skin on her back I unhooked her bra with ease. I felt as Ali's hands buried themselves in my hair pulling us completely together. "Em" she let out a soft whimper, hearing her say my name like that done nothing but encourage me. I kissed her lips then down to her neck and back upwards towards the sensitive spot I had found just under her ear. As I kissed the sensitive spot I was rewarded with another soft sigh.

I tugged at the bottom of Ali's t-shirt offended at the fabric for creating a barrier between us. Lifting it slightly up I placed my hand around the now exposed skin of her lower back. As I held Ali in place I pulled the rest of the shirt upwards and over her head, watching as the straps of her bra rolled down the smooth skin on her shoulders. Throwing the discarded clothes to the floor I looked back at Ali completely mesmerised and watched as she lay back down. I couldn't move for looking at her, I controlled myself as my eyes moved down her half naked body. Her smooth shoulders gave way to perfect breasts, continuing my trail I noticed that several freckles peppered her stomach. "Em" she whispered, drawing me out of my own little world "take this off" she said pulling at my t-shirt. Pulling the t-shirt over my head I brought my bra with it throwing them in the same direction as hers.

I watched as she leaned over and gently ran her fingertips along my stomach teasing at the waistband of my sweatpants. Swallowing nervously I pulled them down before I kneeled in between her legs. Leaning down I kissed over her stomach memorising the small cluster of freckles that she had. I kissed slightly higher before I rested on her allowing her to get used to the weight of me. Our bodies moved in sync like a well practiced dance as we kissed fully, both of our tongues fighting to take control of the kiss. Kneeling in between her legs again I pulled at the waistband of Ali's boy shorts bringing them over her hips revealing red material that shouldn't really have been considered underwear. Pulling at them too Ali wriggled herself free of both sets of material allowing her to be completely naked.

Leaning down I kissed her neck before I kissed over her firm breasts. Moving ever lower I kissed the inside of both of her thighs before I placed my tongue where she needed it most. Slowly flicking my tongue I watched as her chest rose and fell with every touch. "You are amazing" I heard her say heavily as she placed her hands in my hair again. As she moved her hips I placed my hand on her waist keeping her in place as my tongue continued it's ministrations knowing what it would do to her. "Em kiss me" I heard her say through heavy breaths. Wanting to please her I drew my mouth away and replaced it with my two fingers. Using my free arm I brought myself up on top of her while my other hand continued its thrusting rhythm. Wrapping her arms around me I felt as her fingers dug into the skin on my back resulting in a pleasurable source of pain. Thrusting my hand quicker I felt as she arched herself against my fingers letting out a deep moan which was silenced by another uncontrolled kiss full of our tongues.

Lying next to her I pulled Ali against me reveling in our flush bodies touching. I kissed her messy blonde hair as her arm found it's way around my waist. Attempting to say something her sentence was cut short by her lack of breath. "Shh it's okay," I said as I kissed her head again. A few minutes passed before she was able to break the silence. "I'm in love with you Em" she said as she traced circles on my stomach which now felt like it was doing somersaults. "You are?" I asked shyly. "I really am," she answered confidently. "I'm in love with you too Ali, I always have been" I replied. I closed my eyes as I listened to Ali drift off into a peaceful sleep. The quote she read to me out of Great Expectations registered in my mind before I drifted off too.


	12. Christmas Time

_Started a new Emison fic so check it out if you're interested! It's pretty different from this but if you're an Emison fan hopefully you'll like it. However new chapter for this story enjoy!_ **Review?** :).

* * *

I blinked open my eyes when I felt the bright sunlight against my face. It took me a moment to register where I was but the blonde hair that tickled my chest certainly helped. I smiled before I attempted to stretch my long, currently cramped legs that were tangled up in Ali's. Looking down at Ali I was completely lost in her, there was something about her that ignited a spark inside of me that no one would ever be able to extinguish. I watched as her sleepy blue eyes fluttered open. "Good morning" I whispered. Still half asleep she buried her face into my neck before she mumbled good morning. "You're certainly not a morning person" I commented as I wrapped my arm tighter around her. With her eyes now closed again she shook her head and threw her naked leg over my naked body. "I guess we're not getting up yet?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Only when we really need too" she grumbled in reply.

An hour later I re woke Ali who had refused to move earlier. Kissing her head she finally lifted her head in response, her eyes now open. "Good morning again" I said with a hint of sarcasm. "Can't we just stay here all day I enjoy having you naked against me" she replied playfully as her fingers traced patterns on my bare stomach. "We could but then my Mom and Dad would walk in on us and I don't think that would be good for either for us or them," I countered with a laugh. I placed my hand under Ali's chin to bring her closer towards me, leaning down I closed the distance and pressed my lips against hers. Rather unexpectedly she turned the tables and was soon straddling my waist. She was beautiful even just awake with her blonde hair tousled and messy. "You're definitely awake now aren't you?" I asked playfully.

I allowed my hands to travel up her legs and then further up towards her ribcage. As she leaned down I placed my hands on her back pulling her as close to me as I could. Feeling her tongue touch mine I broke the kiss. As I pulled away I could see her eyes were still closed as she attempted to catch her breath. "As much as I would love to continue this if we don't get out of bed now we might never make it out" I said in a raspy whisper. I couldn't help but watch as Ali slowly made her way across my bedroom naked knowing fine well that I would stare. I also couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I got a first hand view of how amazing Ali really looked, from her toned legs to the exposed skin on her back she really was as pretty as a picture. I found myself lost in thoughts of all things Ali only to be shaken out of them when she came out of the shower with a towel barely wrapped around her.

As I pulled a clean t-shirt on Ali's phone began to ring. Handing it over to her I saw it was her Mom calling. "It's your Mom I will just go downstairs and get breakfast started," I said as I kissed her before leaving my bedroom. As I finished our breakfast I felt Ali's arms wrap around me. Squeezing her hands I turned around to face her. "Sit" I instructed as I plated up our breakfast. "These pancakes are amazing Em, who taught you how to make them this good?" she asked as she took another bite of her pancake. "My Mom, she always made them for me when I was younger, I only have them now and again though" I replied, glad that she was enjoying them. After we finished our breakfast Ali got up to leave. As I kissed her I could still taste the sweetness of the pancakes on her lips "just when I thought you couldn't taste any sweeter" I said as I brushed her hair behind her ear. The last sound I heard before she left my house was her laugh.

On Christmas morning I made my way downstairs to be greeted with major hugs from my parents. After we had exchanged and opened our presents from each other my Dad made his way into the kitchen to brew us all coffee. As he done so my Mom approached me with another gift. "This is for Alison we wanted to get her something," she said as she handed me the gift. "Mom you didn't have to do that" I reasoned. "We wanted to, if she's important to you then she is important to us," she argued. Drawing my Mom into a tight hug I fought the tears that welled in my eyes, despite maybe not fully understanding it she was trying and that was all I could ask for. Making my way upstairs I typed a quick text to Ali. I couldn't wait to see her on our first Christmas together.

A few hours later I made my way to Ali's front door, the snow crunching under my boots. Knocking twice I waited as she opened the door. "Hey you" she said as she smiled at me. "Hey yourself, I come bearing gifts," I giggled as I held up a few presents. "That's funny cause I'm sure I have some for you too" she replied allowing me to step inside. "Merry Christmas Emily" Mrs. DiLaurentis said as she pulled me into a hug which I was happy to reciprocate. "Come on lets go upstairs," Ali said as her Mom left us to it. Taking her hand I was led to her bedroom, what happened the last time she led me into a bedroom by the hand replayed in my head as I closed her door. "What are you smiling at?" she asked as she rummaged under her bed. "Well the last time you led me to a bedroom this is not what happened" I replied with the small smirk on my face. "Never know Em you might get lucky again" she teased as she raised her eyebrow. I felt the butterflies flutter in the pit of my stomach.

"Wow Em this is beautiful," she said as she ran her fingers over the glass frame. I had bought her a framed collection of postcards of Paris, the place where we had spoken about going nearly two years previous. "You remembered," she said as she looked over every one. "Of course I remembered," I said as I sat next to her. "Here this is yours," she said as she handed me my gift that looked and felt remarkably similar to the frame I had just given her ten minutes before. Eagerly ripping the wrapping paper open I was met with a picture of Ali and me at the first swim meet I had won at Rosewood High. I had my arm around her shoulders and her left hand was on mine, both of us were smiling while looking at each other. "How did you even get this picture?" I asked as I drew my attention away from the photo. "It took a lot of investigating put it that way" she replied with a giggle. "We look like a couple there," she stated. "We do," I agreed "oh and there's a present here somewhere from my parents too" I continued.

"At least we're making up for lost time now" she reasoned as she moved from beside me onto my knee. "I think we are making up for a lot of lost time" I replied as I wrapped my arms around her waist feeling her warmth against me. Despite Christmas not having the same magical feeling it did when I was younger, I had to admit that this was probably the best Christmas I had, had in a very long time. "I think you're my favourite present," I said as I placed a kiss on her bare shoulder before handing her my parents' present. "And I think you're mine Emily" she countered as she wrapped her arm around my neck before pulling me into a heated kiss. As she pushed me back onto her bed my Mom and Dad's Christmas present to her was forgotten about for now.


	13. All Those Pretty Lights

_Thank you for all the reviews/follows/faves etc they are seriously awesome! Please check out my other Emison story I would really appreciate that **A LOT and leave me a review**. P.s this chapter is about as fluffy as can be. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Do you have plans for New Years Eve tomorrow?" Ali asked as she lay back on my bed. "Nope probably just with my parents" I replied as I put some of my clothes away. "Stop that" Ali called as she leaned over and grabbed my hand. Lying beside her I put my arm around her shoulder before she settled her head on my chest. "Do you want to spend it together?" she asked almost tentatively. "Are you serious?" I replied. "Yeah of course I am Em" she replied with a small laugh. "I will have to clear it with my parents but I'm sure it will be fine" I explained as I ran my fingertips up and down her arm watching the goosebumps form.

A few hours later I called Ali. "Hey you" she answered chirpily. "I'm now free New Years if you are interested" I replied playfully "I can come over whenever you want" I finished. "I have a better idea than that" she replied. I came off the phone not having any idea about what her better idea was or where it was but she had promised me she would explain it to me when I picked her up at 11 the next night. Part of me loved the spontaneity of it and the other part of me wondered what she could be up to. My phone ringing drew me out of my thoughts, seeing Ali's name I accepted the call. "Make sure you wrap up warm tomorrow night" she said. "Ali where are we going?" I pressed. "You will see tomorrow" she replied "I will text you later Em, I love you." I shook my head before I replied. "I love you too Ali."

The following evening I made my way over to Ali's house, the roads were still slippy from the snow and I had to be careful when driving. "I just told the girls we were spending New Years together they were cool with it" Ali explained as she made her way out the door. She looked adorable. She had a bright red coat on with a fur-trimming hood and it was all topped off with a furry hat. "You look adorable," I said as she approached me. "Thank you," she replied as she set a large looking bag down onto the ground. I leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose before I leaned in further pressing her lips against my own. "Are you ready to go?" she asked. "Yeah I am but Ali where the hell are we going and what is this bag for?" I asked, still clueless.

As we were driving she broke the silence "You know the turn for the Kissing Rock?" she asked. "Yeah" I replied. "Well if you keep on going past that you will come to a hill that takes you further around the woods and you will come to a little hidden car park just park in there and we will walk the rest of the way" she replied looking out of the window at the darkness. Sure enough twenty minutes later we found the hidden car park, I parked the car before I got out and made my way around to her side to open the door for her. "It's freezing and you bring us to the woods for New Years?" I asked bewildered. "Just come with me" she replied as she tugged at my hand and led me up a narrow path.

After navigating our way up a grassy bank that was currently covered in snow we made it to the top. For some season I had to carry the bag, apparently it was because I was sportier. As we reached the top I noticed there was hardly any snow, looking up I saw the masses of trees that had protected the ground. It was almost like a tree cocoon, even the night seemed less chilly. We walked hand in hand for another ten minutes until we came to an opening, the view of Rosewood underneath us was brilliant. "Wow how do you know about this place Ali? I didn't even know it existed," I said still looking down at all the lights. "My Dad used to bring me here a lot when I was younger, I always liked it, the view was always pretty" she replied as she pulled me over to a rock which was embedded into the ground.

Pulling a thick blanket out of the bag she sat it down onto the rock that seemed relatively dry despite the weather. As we sat down she pulled another blanket out and this time she threw it around our shoulders. "I still can't believe this place look at how pretty it is with all those lights who would believe Rosewood could look so good" I said with a laugh. "Their not as pretty as you Em" Ali replied with a smile of her own. Despite my reservations Ali had pulled it out of the bag, I couldn't think of a better way to spend New Years Eve. As she huddled closer I pressed a kiss into her hair, blessing my luck that I had her. The only New Years wish I had was that I would still have her next New Years.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to admit my feelings Em" Ali stated as we watched Rosewood below us. "It's okay" I replied tightening my arm around her shoulder. "You know you're the first person I've ever loved?" she asked. I could feel my heart begin to pound in my chest. "You're the first person I've ever loved Ali I don't think anyone would even come close to you," I admitted. There was no one like Alison DiLaurentis and I knew there never would be. "You just feel like home," she admitted as her voice cracked a little. "Ali are you okay?" I asked as I pulled away slightly. "Yeah these are happy tears," she said as I wiped them away from her cheek with my thumb.

Before I could speak she started again. "I'm not used to this Em. I'm not used to you. I'm not used to having someone so close, who I can talk to, and I can rely on and just be myself with. That just makes me feel weak. And I'm frightened cause it's a scary thing love and I don't know what I would do without you Emily" I could feel the tears threaten my eyes. "Ali you're going to start me off" I said with a laugh. "You know I feel the same don't you?" I asked as I looked her straight in the eyes, blue eyes that were still sparkling with unshed tears. I saw her nod in reply. "I'm so in love with you that it's crazy Ali the only New Years wish I have is that next year we're sitting here doing the exact same thing" I said. "We will be Em" she replied as she laced our fingers together before pulling our hands onto her lap.

"It's ten seconds to midnight" I announced as I looked at my watch. Standing up I pulled her up against me. "3..2..1 Happy New Years Ali" I said as my hands gripped her waist. "Happy New Years Em I love you" she replied as her hands found the familiar resting place of my neck. "I love you too" I replied as she leaned up to kiss me. I could hear the fireworks explode behind me but the only fireworks I could feel were in my stomach as Ali kissed me. I felt her tongue run along the bottom of my lip before it touched mine. As another round of fireworks exploded I felt her smile against my lips pulling apart I looked at her. "What are you smiling at?" I asked. "What's not to smile about?" she replied as she pulled the collar of my jacket towards her allowing her lips to find mine again.

There are some moments in life you know you will never forget, I had a feeling this was one of them.


End file.
